


Bedtime Stories

by SomewhatSlightlyDazed



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Reading, Reading Aloud, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatSlightlyDazed/pseuds/SomewhatSlightlyDazed
Summary: Sandra (aka. Mouse) is a timid, quiet woman who spends her days fantasizing about fucking Negan’s brains out. She discovers a group of other women living in the Sanctuary who feel the same way, and they collectively begin to write smutty, fictional stories featuring their sexy leader. But what happens when he catches her reading one? Will he let it go, or find some way to punish her for writing about him?





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is very loosely tied to another short fic I wrote called The Girl Named Mouse, but you do not have to have read that to enjoy this at all. The installment is a million times smuttier than the previous one. Enjoy!

_Sandra could feel his warm, rough hands gliding across the silk of her bare skin, from ass to neck. Slowly, gradually gaining territory as his fingers crept closer to their target: the long, dark hair that spilled over her shoulders._

_A sudden burst of fire shuddered down her spine as he grabbed a handful near the base of her scalp, pulling her head back and up toward him gently but firmly. Negan’s hot breath puffed against her cheek as he leaned closer to whisper roughly in her ear:_

“How d’ya do, Mouse-y Poo!?”

Sandra’s heart leapt instantaneously at the sound of Negan’s low, gravelly voice coming from right beside her. Her whole body shook with adrenaline as she quickly slammed the black notebook she held in her small hands shut quickly, hoping that he hadn’t caught her this time.

“I-um…N-nothing!” she stammered, jumping up from her place on the overstuffed easy chair which sat in the corner of the Sanctuary’s vacant common room.

It was before 10am on a weekend, so most of the building’s inhabitants were either sleeping or eating, leaving Sandra with the perfect opportunity to catch up on reading some smutty fan fiction in her favourite spot. She knew it was reckless to read literal erotica about the man who ran the whole bloody building in a place where she could easily be spotted by him or his Saviors, but she had assumed that he would be sleeping off another long night with his harem of wives.

Sandra, who was otherwise known as Mouse around the Sanctuary for her shy and nervous demeanor, had been part of Negan’s group since before he was even a part of it, so to speak. She had joined up with Dwight and Sherry around the time the world had gone to pieces and had survived alongside them until they had found Negan in the woods, wandering alone. Eventually she, along with the other group members, had agreed to follow Negan on a path that had led them all to the gates of the Sanctuary, and their current circumstances.

“Doesn’t look like fucking nothing, Mouse,” Negan replied as his eyes narrowed in on hers, “Looks really fucking interesting, in fact…”

He reached forward to grab for the book, but Sandra thwarted his plans by swinging it out of his reach and stepping away quickly until her back hit the wall behind her.

“It really n-nothing, Negan,” her eyes instinctively flitted down to stare at his heavy, black boots as they took a step toward her, “It’s just a stupid story.”

“Well, fuck! I like stories! I’ve read pretty much every fucking thing in my library twice already. Let me see, will ya! It’s too early to bone any of the wives yet and I’m bored as fuck…they’re all still sleeping. Fucking lazy asses, right?”

Sandra’s grip on the book tightened and she silently shook her head “no”. There were more than a few women in the Sanctuary who had contributed to the stories in the book, including herself, and they would all be furious if they knew that Negan had found out about it. The book in question held approximately twenty short stories within its pages; most of which were erotic in nature, and all of them featuring the Sanctuary’s fearless leader himself: Negan.

It had all started as a joke, mostly. One of the other female workers (Sandra couldn’t exactly remember which one) had made a comment about wanting to “Climb Negan like a mountain” one night in the cafeteria while they waited for the food to be served. A few people had overheard her comment, and somehow the ensuing conversation had snowballed into a group of roughly five of the building’s women cracking jokes about what they would do to their resident crude, murderous giant if they had the nerve to approach him. They called themselves “Negan’s Cock Fan Club” just to be crass. Sandra thought that Negan probably would have enjoyed that namesake, if he had known about it.

She had been too shy to participate at first, but as the months wore on and the pages of the book filled with an unimaginable amount of fictional encounters with the man, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She started by just reading a few of the entries that the others had written, all under pen names of course, and had quickly been sucked into the imaginary bacchanalian world of constant sex and mischief with a man she had fantasized about so many times alone. Knowing that other women felt the same way she did made her feel a little bit less crazy.

It wasn’t long before she began to add her own stories to the collection, sending them out to the “Fan Club” to be read and enjoyed by what she had come to think of as Negan’s second-string harem. She felt proud to be part of an assemblage of “wives” that he had no idea existed. This sexy, little secret that she shared with the others brought a smile to her face, though she still had moments of bitter regret for having turned him down once upon a time when he had propositioned her in a hotel hallway. But that had been before the Sanctuary and the harem, when they had just been a group of survivors huddled together, trying to stay safe.

“Hey!” Negan’s expression softened into feigned hurt as Sandra shrank away from him, pressing her body against the wall, “Don’t act like I’m some big, fucking monster, Mouse. You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

“Yes,” she said softly, still staring down in embarrassment, “I know.”

“Good. But you also know that I could make your life very fucking unpleasant if you don’t hand over the book, don’t you?”

“I…just can’t. It’s not only mine. There are other people who would be really upset.”

“What? You guys fucking plotting a mutiny or something?” his voice lost its jovial edge with stunning rapidity and Sandra felt her stomach clench in fear.

“No!” her eyes shot up to meet his in terror, “Of course not! Never!”

She wanted to melt into the floor or flee back to the safety of her room, but she felt trapped in the corner of the small room, sinking into the quicksand of his gaze with her heart in her throat. His face had gone from the usual genial expression he always used with her to a mask of cold nothingness.

“Prove it,” he said simply and extended a gloved hand toward her palm up.

Sandra sighed deeply, slowly bringing the book out from behind her and depositing it into the outstretched hand.  The other girls would never forgive her for letting him see the book, but it wasn’t as if she had a choice. If he thought that she was part of some kind of coup d’état, he would kill her for sure, in spite of his earlier assurances.

Time seemed to creep as he opened the book to the first page and began to read what was written there. After several seconds of watching his eyes dart from left to right, Mouse saw his face contort into a confused expression.

“What the actual fuckity fuck is this?” he said slowly, dragging out the vowels of _actual_ dramatically as his eyes lifted to meet hers, “Is this fucking porn about me?”

“I…It’s…I didn’t write that one!”

“But you were fucking reading it, weren’t you Mousey? You fucking jill off to this? Thinking about me?”

Though he still looked very solidly weirded out by his discovery, Sandra thought that she detected a hint of curiosity in his voice. Sighing deeply she thought of how she should answer.

“It’s just for fun, you know. It’s…like…a release. It’s something fun and, um, creative I guess. And other people write them too!”

“Other people?”

“A few of us…”

“How fucking many?”

“I-I don’t know. I think we’re up to eight now.”

“Fucking _eight_?” Negan let out a brief chuckle, “Well, hot damn! That’s a whole lot of panties I’ve gotten wet without even knowing it!”

Sandra’s face immediately flushed red with embarrassment at his exclamation, and her gaze fell back to the floor.

“You fucking _do_ touch yourself to this, don’t you?” Negan persisted, unwilling to let the topic drop, “Its ok, Mouse. You can tell me. Truth be told, I’ve spanked it more than once to the thought of you riding my cock off into the sunset. What do you think of that?”

Sandra shook her head from side to side, at a total loss for words. She felt as though her head was about to explode from the embarrassment that was written all over her face.

“Awe, Mousey, don’t be shy now,” he reached out a single gloved finger, touching it to her chin and gently guiding her gaze back up to meet his, “I won’t tell anyone. Not even my dear, sweet wives upstairs. Hell, those chicks don’t write fucking odes to my cock, that’s for damn sure! I’m honestly fucking flattered.”

“Th-thank you, Negan,” she stammered, her eyes flitting around his face.

“But you know I can’t just let you get away with writing this kind of smut without some kind of retribution,” he said, his tone lowering and his eyes taking on a predatory gleam.

“What do you mean?”

Without answering her, Negan turned around and strode confidently to the room’s door, first shutting it and then locking it from the inside with a dull click, “You’re gonna read me a little story, Mousey. One of your stories.”

“No! Negan, please!” she cried out, raising her voice to him for the first time she could remember.

“Mousey, Mouse, Mouse…” he said with an amused grin, “So you do have a voice! Good!” he tossed the book at her suddenly and she fumbled with it, finally getting a grip on the hard cover before it fell to the ground.

“I can’t-“

“No. Read,” he commanded before flopping into the armchair she had previously occupied, “One of yours too. I wanna see what’s in that filthy fucking head of yours.”

Sandra clamped her eyes shut for a moment before opening the book to search for one of her stories. Her mouth had gone dry and she swallowed hard before preparing to read to him. As she opened her mouth to speak, Negan cut her off.

“Wait! Not up there.”

“Huh?”

He patted his thigh and gave her a lecherous grin, “Come sit on my lap while you read to me, sweetheart.”

The temperature in the room seemed to rise instantly at his words, and she had begun to tremble with anxiety, but Sandra did has he commanded. She walked toward the chair as if in a trance, and gently lowered herself onto his left thigh. Her entire body was rigid with fear, causing her to practically hover over him in an unnatural way.

“Hey,” his voice was soft and warm, almost soothing, in her ear “Calm down. You’re not really in trouble, Mouse. I’m just playing around. If you want to stop, we can fucking stop. Just say the word.”

She considered escape for a moment, envisioning herself standing up and running out of the room with the book in her hands, leaving him alone in the chair with that smarmy grin on his face. But she remembered the regret she felt the last time she had turned him down, and the gnawing need for him that had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach, growing stronger every day.

She wanted him. She was tired of being a scared, little mouse.

“Sandra,” she said firmly, “My name is Sandra. Please stop calling me ‘Mouse’.”

Negan inhaled sharply beneath her, evidently taken by surprise at her talking back to him, and for a moment she feared that he would be offended by the correction, but she felt his body quake slightly with a chuckle, “Well, oh-fucking-kay then, _Sandra_. Why don’t you read that story to me, _Sandra_?”

A faint smile played on her lips and she relaxed back into him slightly as she brought the book up in front of her face, “Ok. I’ll start.”

Her lips felt sticky and too thick as she began the tale, which was a smutty little number about fucking him in the commissary after closing time, but soon the words dripped smoothly from her mouth like honey:

“’ _Negan pushed you roughly against the counter, his lips crashing into yours, and the scent of his leather jacket invading your nostrils. It wasn’t long until he had removed your shirt and bra, before burying his face in your tits, nipping and licking at the tender skin_ ,’” she read aloud.

Sandra felt Negan’s weight shift under her in the chair, and at first she thought that she must be making him uncomfortable after all, but as she continued to read she felt a very distinct bulge press against her from below. She wasn’t making him uncomfortable; she was making him hard.

“’ _You stood over him, relishing the sight of Negan on his knees in front of you, before bending down and helping him to remove the tight, white t-shirt he wore from his chest and tossing it aside_ -“ the words were cut off by more movement behind her, this time a little more vigorous.

She watched in amazement as one of his muscular arms came out from behind her. The white t-shirt he had been wearing was clutched in his hand. After he seemed sure that she had noticed what he was doing, he let the garment drop to the floor without saying a word. Sandra turned around in confusion and was met with those deep, brown eyes staring back at her intently.

“What-“ she began.

“Just trying to add some motherfucking realism to the situation,” he replied simply, “Continue, Mou- Oh! Fuck! I mean, Sandra.”

“ _’Negan reached up and ran his calloused hands over your arms until he reached your shoulders and then allowed his fingers to trail across your chest before gently grabbing one of your hardened nipples between his thumb and forefinger._ ’”

To her amazement, Sandra felt a very real hand, which was surprisingly not at all calloused, trail up her arm before coming to rest at the strap of the tank top she wore. In one surprisingly graceful motion, Negan flicked the strap off of her shoulder.

“Mind if I take this off?” he asked. She could hear that is voice had become slightly breathy with arousal, “You know. For realism.”

“Ok. Sure. Yeah!” she could hardly conceal her excitement, and without even thinking about it, she pulled the top off, tossing it aside.

“Fuck yeah! That-a-girl, Mousey!” he cried, “Oh shit! Fuck! Sorry! Sandra, Sandra, Sandra!"

"You’re starting to get it!”

“Yeah, I’m a little thick sometimes. Heh. In more ways than one,” he punctuated his last point with a pelvic thrust that caused his erection to dig into her leg.

Without fully realizing it, Sandra emitted a slight moan.

“You like that, Sandra?” he asked before grabbing one of her breasts in his hand and squeezing it tentatively, “Mmmm. That’s really fucking nice. Fucking A-plus titties! Hey! You feel like doing a little multi-tasking?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Instead of answering verbally, Negan shifted in his seat again and Sandra heard the unmistakable sound of him unzipping his pants. A moment later one of his hands found its way to her unoccupied extremity and guided it back to touch the soft skin of his extremely hard cock.

Sandra gasped as a flood of arousal took hold of her, causing her thighs to clench around Negan’s leg. She squirmed in his lap and tightened her grip on his hardened member, feeling a bead of precum drip onto her hand.

“Oh fuck! Christ yes! Stroke me a bit while you read, baby.”

Sandra did as she was told, maintaining a tight grip around him while she slowly glided her hand up and down his shaft. He hadn’t exaggerated about being thick earlier; her small hand could close around the girth of his cock, but only barely. As she touched him, her eyes re-focused on the words that danced across the notebook’s pages.

“Where was I? Oh! Right: ‘ _His hands continued to tour your body hungrily, as if he needed to touch every inch of you to claim you as his own._ ”

As she read, Sandra felt Negan’s hot breath on the back of her neck. His lips trailed against the tender skin of her pulse, sending a shiver through her body. Her voice faltered for a moment as his hands made their way to her hips and his fingers began to play with the waistband of the pants she wore, but she soon regained her composure.

“ _’H-he…um…he suddenly jerked your skirt down to the floor, taking your panties along with it, and pushed you back against the wall, causing your pussy to move forward and open to him, granting him access to you.’_ ”

In reality, Negan had made his way to the button which held Sandra’s pants closed and popped it open with his thumb. His fingers dipped below the loosened fabric and softly grazed her cotton underwear, tracing the outline of her slit, and causing her to gasp sharply at another shudder of pleasure.

“Please don’t stop,” she whimpered.

“It doesn’t say that on the page…”

“Please, Negan!”

“Keep reading and I’ll keep going,” he teased.

“Ok,” she sighed in annoyance, “‘ _Negan buried his face into your folds, teasing you open and probing around with his tongue. First taking small, exploratory licks before lapping up your juices and swirling his tongue around your clit expertly._ ’”

“Fucking shit, you’re good with your hands, and your stories are fucking filthy,” he moaned, craning his head back against the chair.

Sandra continued to stroke his cock while she read, increasing her pace as the lust overtook her. Negan wasted no time in fulfilling his promise to her by roughly pushing aside the panties she wore and burying two fingers deep inside of her. The sensation of fullness was immediate and extreme, and Sandra ground against him with a deep moan.

“Oh god! ‘ _He-he continued to lick you into ecstasy, sucking your clit into his lips as his hands grabbed your hips, pulling you closer to him and…and m-maneuvering you just the way he wanted you_.’”

With every other word she read aloud, Negan rammed his fingers firmly inside of her, pounding her G-spot and causing rushes of the most wonderful sensations to course through her limbs. It was becoming difficult to focus on the story, and even harder to speak, but she tried to soldier on whilst milking his cock with a fluid motion that made Negan’s breath hitch in his chest.

“Fuck! Christ, Sandra! You’re gonna have me make a mess all over this chair soon,” he practically growled at her and she could feel the muscles in his thighs tensing below her ass.

As if to punish her in a very backwards way, Negan pressed his thumb firmly against her clit and began to circle it, using the wet arousal that had flowed from her opening and covered his fingers as lube. Sandra let out a sharp scream of pleasure, which was muffled by a large hand over her mouth.

“Shhh! Fucking quiet down! Don’t want anyone walking in on us, do you? Now finish the story so I can finish on you.”

“Oh my god! Please don’t stop! I’m so close!”

“Keep reading…” he warned sternly, with a desperate edge to his tone.

“ _’Negan’s face glistened with your sweet h-honey as you ground against his lips, using his mouth to get you off. Legs trembling, you came hard and f-f-fast…_ ’ Oh fuck yes! Right there, Negan!” she lost herself for a moment, nearly following the story’s timing into the heights of orgasm, but quickly regained control, “’ _…with…with an earth shattering rapidity that threatened to send you tumbling to the ground. But he caught you and held you…in…in place as you were undone by the roaring bliss filling your-‘_ “

Sandra’s words were cut off by low guttural moaning from behind her as she continued to pump Negan’s cock steadily. Seconds later her hand was covered in his warm cum. She could feel it land all over her arm and left thigh, dripping thickly to the chair’s upholstery. Looking down, she enjoyed watching the evidence of his lust for her gleaming in the light and snaking across her flesh.

As he came, his fingers curled deep inside of her while his thumb began to work her clit in double time. This, combined with the knowledge that she had brought him to orgasm with just the combination of her words and hand, caused Sandra to careen over the precipice of orgasm. Her breath puffed out in tight jolts ecstasy as her head strained back and into the crook of his shoulder. She could feel him still breathing heavily from behind as he held her through the spasms until she could control her muscles again.

“Sweet fuckity God damn! That was a fucking work of art, my dear!” his voice sounded dazed an heavy, and Sandra could feel the muscles in his legs relax into the chair’s cushions.

“Well, thank you!” she said earnestly, standing on still-shaking legs and buttoning her pants.

“You got a lot more of those floating around in that book of yours?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. A few, I suppose.”

“Well, rest up! Because I think I just might need someone to come read me a fucking bedtime story tonight if you get where I’m going with this,” he paused for a moment, “That is to say, I wanna fuck that sweet little pussy of yours tonight, if you’ll let me.”

“Yes, Negan. I had gathered that much.”

“You always were a fucking smarty pants, MousssSandra!” he slurred her nickname and real names together in an attempt to cover up his mistake, “Shit! I’m getting better at least.”

“Yeah. I think I am too.”


End file.
